1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a hot-spot temperature management method for a memory storage device, and a memory controller and a memory storage device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid growth of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 devices in recent years, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for portable electronic products such as cell phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, and notebook computers due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and high access speed.
Moreover, rewritable non-volatile memory has been broadly used for storing important personal data thanks to its small volume and large storage capacity. Therefore, the rewritable non-volatile memory industry has become a very important part of the electronic industry in recent years. However, as the volume of the rewritable non-volatile memory device becomes smaller and smaller, the heat buildup problem of the rewritable non-volatile memory becomes increasingly significant. If no proper heat dissipation measures are adopted to control the overall temperature of the rewritable non-volatile memory device, the rewritable non-volatile memory device becomes prone to data loss due to the heat buildup, and the memory device ages at a fast pace.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.